playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/GW Opal HQ Episode 1
Swords and Sorcery is the first episode of Goop's World: Opal HQ. The boss of the episode is Wartlock, and the level is a medieval castle/village. Episode List *'Swords and Sorcery' *Deep Trouble *A Grave Undertaking *Terror in the Treetops *A Chilling Encounter *Into the Machine Environmental Landmarks *Castle *Forest *Medieval Village *Clocktower *Amphitheatre *Wizard's Tower *Blacksmith's Shop *Lake *Pier Mission Log #'Lay of the Land:' Goop must place Bing's markers in specified locations around the level so Bing can scan a map of the level. (Goop) #'Castle Infiltration:' Tawnya must sneak into Wartlock's castle and find out his plans. (Tawnya) #'Magic Trail:' Goop must tail Wartlock and follow him to his secret lair. (Goop) #'Find a Costume:' King Grex must break into five houses to put together a wizard disguise for himself. (King Grex) #'Lair of the Beast:' Frogrump must venture down to the lake and make contact with the monster that lives in it. (Frogrump) #'Dress Code:' King Grex must use his new wizard costume to enter the dress code-sensitive Wizard's Tower, in order to get whereabouts on the king. (King Grex) #'Clock Tower Rig:' Bing must scale the inside of the clocktower and plant a beacon on the spire that sits atop the roof. (Bing) #'A Dramatic Performance:' Frogrump must perform an interpretive dance at the amphitheatre, so as to pose some acting competition to Wartlock (who is an actor as well as an evil wizard). #'Generator Sabotage:' Bing must enter the Blacksmith's Shop and set a hack module on the siphon generator. #'Harvest Season:' Tawnya must enter the Enchanted Forest and find 6 Powder Lilies, which can be used to make bombs. #'False Advertisement:' Goop must use the bombs created with the Powder Lilies to destroy the posters and signs around the village that promote Wartlock's performances, and replace them with King Grex advertisements. #'Operation Showstopper:' *Phase 1: Goop must sneak into the amphitheatre and unlock the back door. *Phase 2: Bing must pick a fight with Wartlock and lure him to the amphitheatre. *Phase 3: Once Wartlock arrives, Grex must challenge him to an acting competition to distract him while Tawnya enacts Phase 4. *Phase 4: Tawnya must once again scale the Clocktower and activate the beacon. *Phase 5: The beacon will attract the lake monster. It and Frogrump will fake an attack on the castle, allowing Frogrump to sneak in and rescue the king. The monster will pretend to be defeated, causing Wartlock and his men to let their guards down. *Phase 6: Goop must take down Wartlock. (Goop) Boss Encounter: Wartlock Wartlock makes the floor beneath them crumble, sending them into the Magic Core, an enormous magical siphon that Wartlock had build into the castle's foundations. The arena consists of a large circle with 5 smaller circles surrounding it. Wartlock will start each phase by creating an enormous energy orb of a certain color high above the center of the arena. Each color does something different. Phase 1 For Phase 1, Wartlock creates an enormous orange orb above the arena. This signifies fire. The energy from the orb gets absorbed by Wartlock's staff, giving him fire attacks. Wartlock has 3 attacks in this first phase: *Fireball-Fires in a straight line *Flaming Shockwave-Must be jumped over *Bonfire Summon-Creates a small fire on the ground that lingers for several seconds Avoid his three attacks until he raises his staff into the air and orange lightning strikes it. When this happens, Wartlock will fire a huge fireball at you that moves pretty fast. Use Goop's "Sword and Shield" transformation to reflect the fireball back at Wartlock with the shield. The impact will knock Wartlock backwards, causing him to teeter over the edge of the arena. While he's like that, use Goop's Sword attack to attack him and knock him into the pit surrounding the arena. Repeat this two more times, for a total of three attacks. Phase 2 For Phase 2, the enormous orb above the arena turns blue, signifying ice powers. He now has three new attacks: *Arena Freeze-Freezes the large arena over, making it slippery. The five smaller circles aren't frozen though *Icicle Drop-Causes several icicles to fall from the ceiling; the shadows show where they will fall *Ice Stream-Wartlock fires a stream of icy wind and spins around Avoid these three attacks until he raises his staff again and blue lightning strikes it. When this happens, Wartlock will summon a large ice block and send it sliding towards you. Use Goop's Shield to knock it back. Once again, Wartlock will be knocked backwards to the edge. Use the Sword to knock him into the pit again. Do this three times. Phase 3 For Phase 3, the enormous orb finally changes green, signifying electric powers. He now has a new set of attacks: *Lightning Strike-Creates a target on the ground that soon begins to flash; when it stops, lightning strikes it *Electrifiy-Electrifies certain areas of the arena for a short time *Electric Walls-Creates four electric walls and spins around, forcing you to move along with them to avoid getting hit Avoid this last set of attacks until Wartlock once again raises his staff and lightning strikes it. When this happens, he'll charge up for a moment before launching an electric projectile at you. Reflect it back at him and hit him with the Sword attack when he teeters on the edge of the arena. Do this a total of three times, and Wartlock will go down for the count...into a pit! Guards Cloakroak Guard.jpg|Cloakroak, a small guard Lanceloom Guard.jpg|Lanceloom, a small guard Dragshot Guard.jpg|Dragshot, a large guard Category:Blog posts